Code Naruto
by SaruKaze
Summary: X.A.N.A and Orochimaru join forces and  try to take down the hidden village and the rest of the world. do you think our heros can defeat the two villians in time.Naruto and Code Lyoko Crossover, no flames.
1. Stranger

This story takes place during shippuuden and season 4 of code lyoko

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Code Lyoko trust me if I did, I sure as hell wouldn't be writing this story lol: p

Jeremy sighed to himself as he as began typing the coordinates of the Tower.

"Guys the tower isn't that far from here, you just got a little more to go." But as he said that, the super computer pick up signs that William was on his way to stop the lyoko gang from reaching the tower. However, as it showed William's lyoko I.D card, it showed another I.D, with a strange red and white stripe fan on it. It flipped over to show a young man, about Yumi's age or older with dark blue hair, red eyes with strange marks in them and pale skin. His attire consisted of a dark navy blue and white body suit with the same strange fan on his back except it had a snake coiling around it.

"Guys be careful, there's a new monster Xana created," warned Jeremy.

"You worry too much. Jeremy, we can take care of anything that Xana tries to throw at us," grinned Aelita as she saw Williams and the stranger racing toward them.

"Are you sure this is one of Xana's monsters?" Yumi asked.

"I'm thinking the same thing," agreed Jeremy. "Why would Xana create a monster that looks like a human? I thought he hated humans," Jeremy said curiously.

"Oh well" said Odd. "Lets get this thing over with, I'll start."

'Laser Arrow' Odd shot darts out of his paws at 'Super Smoke' William. He cried out and disappeared in a puff of dark smoke.

"Come on William! Too scare to fight?" jeered Odd.

"You know Odd, your bark's worse than you bite," said William, reappearing behind him. Odd turned around and felt William stab him with his sword.

"Odd!" Ulrich cried out as Odd devirtualised.

"Aelita you try to get the Tower. Yumi, you think you can take care of the new guy?" asked Jeremy.

"Sure" she said calmly and ran to her opponent

"This should be fun," said the stranger.

"Hee-Yah!" Yumi threw her fans, only to be intercept mid-air by two shuriken

"Come on, is that all you got? I thought you lyoko warriors were actually tough!" Yumi was already short of breath. "Ok, now let's take this from the top!" Yumi tried again, throwing her fans at the mysterious teen. He tried to jump out of the way but he couldn't even move.

"What the hell!?" he cursed under his breath. He let out a small grunt as the fans began slashing him like a windmill.

"Telekinesis" she explained. The stranger, only just having enough will power to do so, turned his head to see his attacker with her eyes closed, letting a pink aura form around her. So that's why the fans keep attacking me, he thought, she's doing it. With his little remaining strength, he began making complicated hands signs. He'd disappeared and had been replaced with a log.

"Where is he?" Yumi groaned in a tired voice. Using her telekinesis was wearing her out.

"Up here!" He jumped down from a nearby tree. Yumi intercepted him with mid-air kick to put him off balance as he landed. He sniggered as she tried hitting him with a complex barrage of hand-strikes.

"I can't even land a single good hit on this guy!" Yumi panted

"Yumi don't give in, we've only got a little longer until Aelita reaches the Tower" said Jeremy anxiously.

"I know, but..." One of the stranger's strikes landed, cutting her off.

He started doing the strange hand signals again and called out "Fire Style:

Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" He spat huge balls of fire down on her like a fiery rain. Yumi dodged most of them and threw her fans to blow up three more, but at the cost of her fans being devirtualised.

"Jeremy! I need you to virtualise two mo…" She yelled in pain as the last two balls of fire hit her, gulfing her in crimson flash and devirtualising her.

"Yumi!!" Ulrich yelled.

"Ulrich! This is Jeremy. Can you here me?" Jeremy was getting a little rattled.

"Yeah, Einstein. I'm having a lot of trouble out here! If Yumi can't beat this guy and I'm still fighting William, what makes you think that I could beat both of these guys at the same time!?" he said with fear blooming in his voice. "Aelita will be done in no time." Jeremy thought for moment but had no choice.

"Go help Aelita and get the hell out of there" he said. He knew if they were thrown in the digital sea or anything worse happened, their deaths would be on his hands "I'll try… Super Sprint!" he called out and begin dashing towards Aelita.

"Rule number one: when facing a opponent, never turn your back on them!" With that, William did an energy wave and sent Ulrich tumbling to the ground, taking off most of his life points. Both swords collide as Ulrich tried to get up.

"If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me." They stabbed each other.

William in the stomach and Ulrich through head. Ulrich devirtualised and William dissolved in a red bust of energy.

Meanwhile, the stranger had found Aelita.

"Oh st" Aelita cursed under her breath as she ran for the Tower. She'd noticed the stranger closing in on her.

"Energy Field!" A ball of pink ball of energy shot out her hand at the target. It hit him in the chest and he went flying backward. However, he got up right after, unfazed and _laughing_

"I'm surprise you got me," grinned the dark youth Xana said you were weak and useless but I guess he was right, you are"

She sent another energy ball at him but he moved out of the way and the ball flew into a tree.

"That thing you did, what did you call it? Ah, Energy field; if I would the same thing… but on you, would you devirtualised?" the stranger asked curiously.

"Yeah, when hell freezes over! Look I'm the only who can use energy field. It was designed for me, not you" she said with a smirk

"Oh really?" he spun around and did something seemingly impossible.

"ENERGY FIELD" he yelled and the same pink ball came into his and he shot it at her. It was coming in fast on Aelita. She barely had time to think

"Energy field!" she called out and another ball of energy shot out of her hand and the two balls collided, causing an explosion

"Lovely meeting you, but I've got a tower to deactivate". She touched her bracelet and angel wing appeared on her back. She hovered for a moment, and then began to fly towards the Tower.

"Not so fast!" He threw more shuriken at her but they missed

"Your aim sucks"

"Oh, I wasn't trying to hit you exactly." She tired to flap her wings but they weren't there. She was suspended in the air by some kind of wire.

"Aelita get out of there!" Jeremy yelled through his headset; Odd, Yumi and Ulrich were all watching in horror at what was going to happen to their friend. "I'm trying but he got me caught in some kind of wire!" she exclaimed. The mysterious stranger began doing the same strange Signes with his hands.

"You know what?" he said coldly. "You remind of this annoying bh I once knew. She was always talking, trying to get my attention, but that's not the point. Your both weak and you'll bother be weak all your life." He yanked the invisible wire and started to spin her around, and then he let go. Energy crackled on the bottom of his boots. He began to sprint towards her with inhuman speed. Blue energy crackled to life in his hand as he raced towards Aelita. "his is my chance!" Aelita said, struggling against her bonds. "Too late! CHIADORI!" he yelled as he slammed his crackling fist of energy down on Aelita sending her crashing into the ground. She screamed in agony as she hit the ground, leaving a big imprint on the flooring.

"AELITA!" Jeremy yelled. No response. "This is all my fault!" Tears ran from his eyes. "Jeremy…" Yumi tried to comfort him.

"She should be in the Scanner Room!" Odd exclaimed. They race to the elevator to the Scanner Room. Their Aelita was on the ground, her feet still in the scanner. "Aelita … please be alive," Jeremy sobbed as more tears dripped from his eyes.

**Authors note: I'm so happy that I have a beta reader SV Green and I would like thank him and the people who review my story. **

**Review plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!!!!!**


	2. Author Note

I will be updating soon for my stories (Code Naruto and Ask Sasuke) just look how long I haven't updated, Jeez I'm just being fatty Mcfatass and lazy 0.o, lol anyhow im looking for a Co partners or whatever the hell they call the people that help co and write the stories. I'm running out of ideal and I don't won't to abandon these stories so if you interested PM me and we can set the arrangement.

Until next time

IC


End file.
